Mr. Cale's Wild Ride
by Stormie
Summary: Welcome to the mind of Cale. ~YAOI IMPLIED~ Will change rating if it's needed...


Mr. Cale's Wild Ride  
By: Stormie  
  
~~So yeah, I just made up the title and it sucks. It refers to Cale on a drug trip, not Cale on a hentai trip. This was a challenge sent over the RWML to use certain yaoi couples in a story. Here's my contribution. Nothing graphic, lots implied. Enjoy.  
And no I didn't do a grammar or speel check. Didn't want to ruin the chaotic energy of the rough draft. You're reading it exactly the way the good people of the RWML read it.~Stormie   
  
It was a gorgeous day. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, the sun was shining. Perfect.  
  
The only problem? I had no idea where the hell I was. There aren't blue skies or birds singing in the Nether Realm, which is where I _should_ have been. Dais and I were supposed to go fishing and-  
  
Wait a minute! Dais! That sorry excuse for a Salty Pete...This must be an illusion. I know the guy gets his kicks in weird ways, but still-  
  
"Dais!Haha! This is so very funny! Come out now so I can kick your ass!"  
  
Silence.  
  
On second thought if this was one of D's tricks I should have been hanging off a cliff by some dental floss while pigeons shit on my head. This was too normal.   
  
Sekhmet! This is the last time I ever eat or drink anything that freak of nature has made. I hate acid trips. There was this one time back in the 1960's when the two of us went to this folk festival of some sort, Woodstock or something like that. A smelly man with a long beard gave us mushrooms....   
  
Ahem. Anyway, since I'm going be here for awhile I might as well enjoy it.   
  
~~CRRRACK-BOOM~~  
  
The sky, so happy a second ago, had changed to an ominous black. Thunder echoed like the canons of a great army; lightning snaked it's way across the sky. A little sound and light show doesn't bother me, but it seemed to be getting closer....  
  
Once Sage of Halo hit me point blank with his sure-kill. Even with my armor on it hurt. I imagine being struck by lightning would feel the same. Very unpleasant. Only this time I wouldn't be protected.  
  
I suddenly feared my little trip or illusion would suddenly end with my electricuted carcass being left in the sun for vultures to snack on.   
  
Miraculously, an inn fell from the sky not two feet from where I was standing. I mean literally fell. We're talking Dorothy, Toto, and that green chick with the flying monkeys.   
  
Seeing this as a sign that I wouldn't be vulture fodder for awhile, I ran inside. Smack into some guy who was singing drukenly and off key.   
  
"What the hell ya think yer doin'? I outta Rekka Shinen yer ass then rob ya. That'd teach ya to be's careful when people 'er drinkin' 'specially when it's Genrou who's drinkin'. So who're you any-Kouji!"  
  
Before I could even blink, he had twirled me around in a circle, shouting the whole time about how glad he was to see me. Slapping me on the back, he grabbed another bottle of whatever he had and shoved it towards me.   
  
I never turn down alcohol. Ever. The little voice in the back of my mind whispered that I probably shouldn't drink. Only the Ancient knew what kind of drug Sekhmet had slipped me or what sick joke Dais had in store. But a Warlord, scratch that, Ex-Warlord never listens to that little voice. I wonder why it's even still there.   
  
The guy, kid actually, started telling me some wild story about a priestess and beast gods and a war. Sounded like a bunch of bullshit to me, but at least it gave me some time to drink...and get a good look at my new drinking buddy.  
  
He was beautiful. Fiery hair, golden eyes that would probably be quite fierce if they hadn't be hazed over from the drink, strong build-definitely a fighter. He paused for a drink and flashed me a smile. He had fangs, cute little fangs like a wolf cub.   
  
Everything about him was bright. His earrings and necklaces caught the light from the fire. I hadn't even noticed it before. Nothing seemed to matter but the boy next to me and the sparkling liquid in the bottle.   
  
I don't know if it was the mixing of too many chemicals in my body or the influence of a white-haired trickster, but I kissed him, full on his delicious lips.  
  
He smirked. "Missed me did ya, Kouji?"  
  
Whoever this Kouji was he was a lucky bastard. "C'mere and I'll show you how much."  
  
We slid to the floor, kissing the whole way down. I felt his hands tangling in my hair, his teeth nipping my neck. If there were any other peole still in the room, they were in for a show.  
  
My flame stopped abruptly. "Oi Kouji what's with yer scar? It's different. It moved."  
  
"You're drunk." My hands somehow managed to undo all the buckles and ties on the kids great black coat. The next few moments passed in a blur as we stripped each other; the wood of the floor was too hard, but he was there, lying naked and ready.   
  
Everything was still as we just looked at each other, but then a noise intruded.  
  
"Hello, who's there, it's Genrou's good friend Kouji come to see him, oh Kouji come on in, thank you." A man, who could have been my twin-well maybe a cousin two or three times removed, stepped into the inn.   
  
My angel, my flame stared in disbelief at the man. "Kouji?" Then he turned to me, the look in his eyes was like all the Hell Fire that those Christian missionaries talked about. "REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
I fell off the sofa.   
  
Kayura pranced into Talpa's old throne room, now the living room, and giggled. "Watching Fushigi Yugi AGAIN, Cale?"  
  
"And again..REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
I sat up and blinked at the image of my angel on the big screen. "You could say that."   
  
Fine 


End file.
